


Just for Kinks

by Multiple_Universes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Kink Exploration, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Smut, vampire kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Universes/pseuds/Multiple_Universes
Summary: On another train journey between St. Petersburg and Moscow, Yuuri meets a stranger who thinks it’s perfectly acceptable to discuss your kinks with a person you just met.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 30
Kudos: 168





	Just for Kinks

_He’d wanted this for too long to let the other man tease him any longer. “Take me, now… please.” He needed this, oh _god_ how he needed this! He was almost screaming in desperation now._

_“You really are worked up, my darling,” his lover whispered into his ear. The lover trailed his thumb down between the man’s buttocks. “I think I’ll eat you out first.”_

_He gasped and gripped the pillow as tightly as he could with both hands. “Please…” he gasped out, “please…”_

A train was pulling into the platform of Moskovskaya Station. A woman’s voice announced with the formality of a recording that the high speed train from St. Petersburg to Moscow was arriving at Platform 2.

Yuuri watched the train come to a gradual stop. The platform wasn’t as full as it usually was, but this wasn’t surprising – after a dozen trips between Moscow and St. Petersburg Yuuri finally figured out when to take the train to avoid the crowds. There were still a few tourists, but not as many as he’d seen during peak hours.

A small line formed as the train conductors checked tickets and directed passengers to their carriages. Yuuri showed his ticket and boarded the train with the ease of someone who’d done this many times before.

He only had one bag with him this time, which meant that it didn’t take long for him to arrange his things once he found his seat.

He sat down and gazed out the window at the platform, propping his chin up with one hand. People rushed this way and that, most of them in little groups.

He felt sadness rise in his chest, threatening to swallow him up again and produced his phone from his pocket. He checked his messages with the air of someone expecting to get something, but this didn’t take as much time as he’d hoped it would. No one had written to him. Who could’ve possibly written to him at a time like this, anyway?

People passed through the train, brushing against the seat next to Yuuri. Not a single one of them stopped.

Yuuri took in the empty seats around him. Maybe he’ll be lucky this time and they’d all remain empty throughout his trip. Maybe.

_He felt the other man’s fingers slip inside him and let out a loud gasp. An electric shock passed through his body._

_He opened his mouth again, but all that came out was, “Please…” His voice sounded weak and for a moment he didn’t think it was his own._

_“You have a beautiful –”_

A sound made Yuuri raise his head and he saw a man standing in front of him, frowning at his phone’s screen.

_Please keep going. Please don’t let this be your seat, _Yuuri prayed as part of him registered that the stranger was good-looking.

“Sorry,” the stranger addressed Yuuri, giving him a smile that made his heart skip a beat, “I think you’re in my seat.”

Yuuri pulled his ticket up on his phone as a blush rose to his cheeks. He stared at it, stared at the stranger’s ticket and admitted that, yes, he’d sat down in the wrong seat.

He shifted over to his proper seat as the other man raised a bag over his head and slid it unto the shelf above their heads.

_“You have a beautiful ass. Did you know that?”_

_He turned red. He’d heard the compliment before, of course, but it still made the blood rise to his cheeks as if he was hearing the words for the first time._

_“Very beautiful.” The voice made him tremble this time._

_The other man’s breath was the only warning he got before –_

A loud bang made Yuuri jump in his seat. It took only a few seconds to locate the source of the noise this time.

The stranger had been trying to squeeze his suitcase in between the seats when the train had begun to move and the bag he’d left on one of the empty seats tumbled onto the ground with a loud thud.

Yuuri glared at the stranger’s back as the man bent down to pick the bag up.

The train picked up speed and Yuuri realized that somehow he’d missed the moment when the train had begun to move.

Only a few more hours and he’d be home.

Home.

He closed his eyes and let out a breath.

“Tickets, please.”

Yuuri opened them again and took in the sight of the train conductor standing before him. It was the work of a few minutes to get his tickets and his passport to hand them over for inspection.

“Tickets. Right,” Yuuri’s neighbour said and scrambled through his bags, trying to remember where he’d stuck the tickets.

The train conductor and Yuuri watched as the stranger searched every pocket until, at last, he found them.

“Here you are! Sorry, I don’t travel by train very often.” He threw a glance around himself, making it hard to tell if he was apologizing to both of them, or just to the train conductor.

She checked his tickets, handed them back with a cold “thank you” and left.

Yuuri forced himself to look away. He turned his attention to his phone again.

Still no messages.

_“Very beautiful.”_

_The man’s breath was the only warning he got before a mouth pressed itself between his butt cheeks._

_He gasped and felt the other man grip him as his tongue slipped inside._

Yuuri shifted in his seat.

_His mind flew somewhere high above the world, beyond any cares or worries. What did it matter if tomorrow they wouldn’t be allowed to be together? What was important was the now, now, _now_._

_He felt the grip on him loosen as the other man stroked his thighs. He opened his mouth and gasped his lover’s name._

The stranger let out a loud sigh, making Yuuri stare at him again. What was wrong with this man? He kept fidgeting and making loud noises. Couldn’t he sit quietly like everyone else?

After a few seconds, the stranger gave another sigh. He switched poses, folding one leg over the other. He was holding his phone in front of him and typing out a message.

For a while, Yuuri let himself stare at the stranger, the curve of his shoulders, the line of his nose, the faint smile on his face and the lock of hair that fell over his face. Who was he messaging? Probably his partner, whoever that may be. Will the stranger try to speak to him at any point in the ride? Probably not. He obviously had someone else to talk to.

Well, it didn’t matter.

Yuuri looked at his own phone and felt the sudden need to get a message from someone, no matter who it was. Why wasn’t anyone messaging him? Didn’t anyone have something to tell him? Wasn’t anyone curious about how he was doing?

He watched the stranger as discreetly as he could. The stranger switched positions again until he finally set his phone down on the little table between them and rested his elbows on either side of it, as he continued reading something off the phone’s screen.

Reading time now. Right.

Yuuri returned to his own phone and continued to read.

_He opened his mouth and gasped his lover’s name, “Alex!”_

_Alex pulled away and leaned over him to laugh into his ear. “I wonder how many times I can get you to gasp my name tonight, Henry.”_

_Henry raised his head from the pillow and turned it to try to meet Alex’s eye._

_Alex pressed a kiss behind his ear and caught –_

Yuuri felt his face colour a little. He put his hand to his head, his fingers pressing gently right behind his ear. He imagined someone pressing a kiss there. It was always the little things, he thought. Rimming and blowjobs didn’t excite him half as much as the little kisses. Those were always the best.

His neighbour gave a little sigh.

Yuuri raised his eyes and watched a big smile spread over the man’s face as he continued to read.

_Maybe his boyfriend, or girlfriend, or whoever, sent him a nice text, _Yuuri thought and felt a pang of jealousy at the thought.

His eyes followed the curve of the man’s mouth. It had nice shape. He wondered what a kiss from a mouth like that would feel like. No, what would a kiss behind the ear from a mouth like that feel like?

He bit his lower lip and snatched his hand away from his head. He was stupid! So stupid!

The stranger gave another sigh.

Unable to help himself, Yuuri shifted forward a little, glanced down at the man’s phone, glanced up quickly at his face and then back down at the screen again.

The screen showed black text on a white background. Not texts from his boyfriend, then. It looked a little familiar.

Yuuri shifted a little closer to better read the upside down text.

_Alex pressed a kiss behind his ear and caught Henry’s earlobe with his mouth._

Yuuri raised a hand to his mouth and giggled.

The man sitting opposite him raised his eyes. “What? What is it?” He looked around himself, even craning his neck to look over his seat in an attempt to find the source of Yuuri’s amusement.

Yuuri’s eyes swept over the stranger’s jaw and he had to force himself to meet the man’s eye.

“What’s so funny?”

Too late, Yuuri realized that he was caught out and had to find a way to explain himself. “Sorry, I… I know it’s rude to read other people’s messages, but I accidentally read a bit of what you’re reading and…”

The stranger raised his eyebrows. “Yeah, it’s fanfiction. What’s wrong with that?” he demanded, getting defensive.

Yuuri held up his own phone. “I know!” he exclaimed. “I’m reading the same one!”

“What? Really?” the stranger peered at Yuuri’s phone and burst out laughing. “This one is very good! I’m rereading it for the twentieth time, probably. I love this fic writer! I’ve read everything by them, even the stuff for fandoms I know nothing about!”

“Oh my god, same!” Yuuri exclaimed, surprised to find someone else whose mind worked in the same way as his. “I always get so excited when they update! When the notification comes, I rush to read the new chapter so I can be the one to leave the first comment!”

“So _you’re _the one I’ve been racing against!” the other passenger exclaimed. “I keep ending up second! You must be poodles4life!” the man declared, guessing Yuuri’s ao3 username.

“Then you must be PinkCadillac!” Yuuri guessed in return.

They both laughed. What were the odds of the two of them _actually_ meeting? They had to be really small, super tiny!

“I confess that I actually went and checked,” PinkCadillac said, regaining his composure first, “and I saw that you never posted anything. Do you write fics at all? Or do you just use your account to leave comments?”

Yuuri shook his head. “Oh no, I don’t write. I tried to do it once, but it’s so hard. I always get stuck trying to figure out what happens next. And, plus, I figured out that it’s not about the whole plot for me. I just want to write that one scene, you know?”

PinkCadillac nodded to show he understood. “It’s why I wrote a few porn without plot fics. I couldn’t be bothered to come up with an actual plot.”

“Well, for me it’s not _really_ like that,” Yuuri clarified, determined to explain himself, even though it probably didn’t really matter. “I get an idea for a scene, usually it’s just the setting for a scene, like a magical forest in the fall, but I can’t think of what happens in it.”

“Plots are hard,” PinkCadillac summarized with a nod.

For a while, neither of them spoke, each lost in their own thoughts about what had just been said. Yuuri remembered all those times he’d put together the beginning of a drabble only to drop it after a hundred or so words. Even one-shots weren’t easy. He wondered how others did it.

“Anyway,” PinkCadillac said, breaking the silence with a bright tone of voice, “lucky for me, I don’t have to worry about any of that: there’s plenty of good authors out there.”

“Oh, yes!” It was easy to agree with this. Yuuri leaned forward. “Do you know that sci fi AU? The one where they’re captains of their ships and they fight each other, or-or they’re supposed to?” Rivals to lovers was a fairly standard formula after reading it a few times, the reader tended to get the hang of how it went.

“Ah yes! I love that one! What about the Jane Austen AU? The one like _Pride and Prejudice_? What was it called again?”

They spent some time, remembering fics they’d liked, scenes they’d enjoyed and authors they’d followed over the years until at last Yuuri asked the big question:

“What’s your favourite fic?”

PinkCadillac’s face spread into a look of pure joy. “_Ride and Prejudice_! Have you read – oh wait, of course you have! I remember competing for the first comment with you each time the author posted a new chapter!” PinkCadillac put his chin in his hand as his face assumed a dreamy expression. “It just has it all, doesn’t it? There’s the fluff and the angst that hurts so good! And the smut, of course!”

Yuuri nodded along, captivated by how thrilled the man sitting opposite him was.

For a while, both of them were silent. Yuuri didn’t know what to say after that. He’d lost the thread of the conversation and was instead admiring the other man’s face. His eyes were caught by that mouth again. He had to stop staring, he told himself. He couldn’t stop staring.

The man blinked slowly at him and leaned forward.

Yuuri leaned forward in response.

“What’s your favourite sex scene?” PinkCadillac asked in a low voice. “I mean from all the fics you’ve ever read?”

At first, Yuuri didn’t understand the question. This close to PinkCadillac it was impossible to think clearly. His eyes followed the curves of the man’s face and he thought about the shape his lips had formed at the words “sex scene”.

“My favourite is…” PinkCadillac began and paused dramatically.

Yuuri leaned in closer.

“…the one in _Teeth Marks _when Alex dresses up as a vampire and bites Henry as a joke and they both discover how good it is.”

They stared at each other in silence. Yuuri remembered that scene very well. He remembered puzzling over it when he’d first read it. Was it possible? It seemed a little strange to him. Didn’t biting hurt? He saw a blush appear on the other man’s cheeks and realized he’d been miming the bite. He closed his mouth and sat still.

An expectant silence followed. Yuuri realized that PinkCadillac was waiting for him to share his favourite scene.

“I… I don’t know if I have a favourite one,” Yuuri admitted. His mind presented him with the memory of a very specific scene and he did his best to push it out of his thoughts. “I like the aftercare: the little kisses, all those sweet scenes and the conversations that follow.”

The man leaned so close that their foreheads touched. “You’re not being honest with me,” he accused. “Come on, I told you mine. Why won’t you share yours?” He winked and Yuuri felt his heart quicken. “I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”

Again the scene reared its head accusingly. Just as he was about to insist that it was the truth, he pictured it in vivid detail: Henry in his riding costume and Alex tied up and on his knees before him.

“You know the scene in _What I Like About You_?” Yuuri began with some hesitation. “The one… the one in the stables? The one where –”

“Where Henry tied Alex up and said –” PinkCadillac picked up with more enthusiasm than Yuuri could’ve possibly expected.

“I think it’s time to teach America some respect!” they exclaimed together and burst out laughing.

Relief washed over Yuuri and he gave PinkCadillac a big grin as he said, “When I first read that scene I had to go back and read it three times before I could keep going!”

“Same!” PinkCadillac nudged him playfully. “Good choice! That one has to be my second favourite!”

Yuuri sighed and fell back in his seat. “I wish there was a sequel to the book. Every once in a while there’s a rumour that there will be one, but still – nothing.”

“That’s what fanfiction is for,” PinkCadillac pointed out.

Another silence followed, filled with hundreds of thoughts.

Yuuri remembered how he’d gotten into fanfiction in the first place. It was probably something that happened to many others – a favourite character died in a show he’d watched and he’d thought, _if only he’d stayed alive! If only he’d been there for the rest of the story! I’d watch that TV show. _An hour online told him that there were lots of people who’d had the same thought, and that others had even gone so far as to write stories for that “what if” scenario, and these stories were called fanfiction.

“Tying up is good,” PinkCadillac suddenly spoke up, “but I still think neck bites are better. One time I actually downloaded a bunch of crappy vampire movies just to watch the scenes with the neck bites!”

Yuuri stared at the man before him. He remembered that they’d only just met and, yet, here he was – confessing what Yuuri could only describe as his darkest secrets.

“I’d love to try it with someone sometime,” he added casually as if he was talking about trying that dessert everyone was talking about from the popular new café that had just opened up.

Yuuri’s eyes dropped to the man’s neck without any input from his brain whatsoever. He immediately turned to stare out the window. _What a nice view! Look at all those trees!_

“Have you watched any bondage movies?” the man asked, still sounding very casual.

“What?” Yuuri exclaimed, cheeks blazing and voice squeaking awkwardly. He mentally cringed at himself.

“Have you watched any BDSM movies?” PinkCadillac repeated, not noticing Yuuri’s embarrassment (or, perhaps, enjoying it, Yuuri thought darkly).

“No,” Yuuri lied, but he must’ve given himself away somehow, because the man gave a little nod as if Yuuri had said “yes”.

“Me too. There’s this one really good one – well, I _say_ good one, but it’s “good” as in: good porn, not “good” as in good plot.” He paused and his lips formed a smile that was at once innocent and wicked. Yuuri wondered how that was even possible and then forced his eyes to return to the man’s eyes. “But the main star is very hot! So, of course he gets tied up!”

Yuuri’s mouth opened slightly.

“He’s got… um…” PinkCadillac closed his eyes, as if to help him visualize the scene, “…red string tied around him. It’s bright red. Like his lips. First they show you his back and the camera goes down, stops as if it’s teasing you and then you get this nice close up of –”

Someone walked through the aisle past them and PinkCadillac paused with both his hands raised in the air. He opened his eyes wide at this sudden interruption.

Yuuri burst out laughing.

“His…” PinkCadillac traced the shape out with his hands and mouthed the word “ass”. “Then you get his face. His dark half-closed eyes. His bright red lips. A hand trails down his neck and stops at a dark red choker. Then it…” He closed his eyes again. “The rope crosses like this.” He traced the lines over his chest, crossing his hands. “Obviously you can see his…” He gestured at his own nipples. “And the camera goes down to where he sits with his legs apart and…” He cleared his throat and opened his eyes. “You can guess the rest.” He leaned forward and whispered, “It was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen! If you want, I can give you a copy.”

“I’ve seen it,” Yuuri blurted out before he could stop himself. He coloured, lowered his eyes and whispered, “It’s very good. I have a copy too.”

“Well, there you are,” PinkCadillac said breezily. “God, now I need a drink.”

He reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle.

Yuuri watched him drink without saying a word. He didn’t dare think about the movie PinkCadillac had just described, but he didn’t know what else to think about, so he did his best to keep his mind completely blank and free of all thoughts.

_He sat with his arms tied behind his back. The only sound was that of loud breathing._

His mind was blank, Yuuri told himself, completely blank.

He ought to make normal conversation. He ought to smile and talk about everyday things. He could ask the man what he did for a living, or what hobbies he had, or –

He didn’t even know the man’s name. Here they were, talking about their kinks and they didn’t even know each other’s real names!

The man whose name Yuuri still didn’t know put his bottle away and went on, “I even got a poster from that movie! But, I had to take it down very quickly, because…” he made a vague gesture that Yuuri understood all too well.

“I had something like that too, at one point.” This time the words left his mouth because he wanted to tell PinkCadillac this. He shifted forward and joined his hands on the little table. “I used to dream of…” he hesitated, feeling embarrassed of this confession.

“Yes?”

Yuuri saw the eager expression on the man’s face. God, this was embarrassing! Why did he open his mouth? Why didn’t he have something better to confess? “Well… um…” No, it was impossible to continue and this was somehow even more embarrassing than what he’d been on the verge of confessing. Why, oh _why_, did he start this?

“Having sex with the man on the poster?” PinkCadillac suggested. “Me too!”

“Oh no!” Yuuri corrected. “I dreamt of being the person on the poster.” He stopped and felt his face burn. He stared down at his feet. “I know it’s really embarrassing and stupid. I… uh… it’s –”

“Are you kidding? That’s the best goal there is!” PinkCadillac exclaimed, grabbing Yuuri’s hands and giving them a tight squeeze.

Yuuri raised his eyes and saw the gleam on his neighbour’s face. “You don’t think it’s strange?”

“Of course not!” PinkCadillac reassured him. “You know…” He tilted his head to the side, “…I can definitely see it. You have a beautiful face, so I’m sure it would work.”

“It… would?” Yuuri asked, feeling his face burn at the suggestion that his face was beautiful.

“Yeah! I’d buy it!” PinkCadillac declared. “What pose would you want to be in?”

“The one I had was from the back…” Yuuri began. As he described the poster that had once hung in his room, the thoughts that went through his mind were, _Oh god! I’m actually describing all this to him! I’ve never told anyone about that poster. If anyone who knows me could hear me now, they’d laugh at me._

“Hmmm…” PinkCadillac said once Yuuri had finished. “No, I think the post from my poster would’ve suited you better. You’d sit mostly naked with your legs apart and your arms tied behind your back.”

“Wouldn’t that be uncomfortable, though?” Yuuri asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, for a few minutes – yes, I suppose,” PinkCadillac agreed. “But think of how it would turn out!”

“I’ll bet it would turn out better, if you tried it,” Yuuri argued. “I’m not very photogenic.”

“No way! I don’t believe that!” PinkCadillac exclaimed. “Here. Let’s test it.”

Yuuri coloured, remembering where they were and realizing that he’d let the conversation get too far. “Here? You – I can’t –”

PinkCadillac burst out laughing. “No, no, just your face. Here, lean forward and your eyes – Can you do the bedroom eyes look? You know the one: pretend you’re lying in bed and you’re trying to get me to come join you.”

“What?” Yuuri laughed and covered his blushing face, trying to disguise his embarrassment.

“Come on, don’t be shy! It will be fun!” PinkCadillac nudged him. “I won’t make fun of you, I promise!”

Yuuri did his best to calm down. He took a few breaths and burst out laughing again. His photographer pouted at him, drawing out more laughter from Yuuri.

It took several tries and, after lots of giggling, Yuuri finally succeeded in posing for a picture.

“Did you get it?” he asked, breaking his pose.

PinkCadillac just stared dumbly at his phone.

Yuuri slipped over to sit down next to PinkCadillac so he could see for himself how the picture had turned out. He braced himself for an awkward photo, but when he saw what was on the screen, he actually went speechless for a moment.

_Is that really me?_

He took the phone out of the other man’s unresisting hand and stared at it. The person in the picture had his hair and his eyes. There was even a bit of his sweater, but the expression wasn’t his. It was so different to the one he’d grown used to seeing in the mirror that for a mad moment he thought that it was the result of a filter.

The person in the photo looked hot.

Yuuri raised his eyes and saw that the man sitting next to him was fanning himself with his hand.

“That doesn’t… look like me,” Yuuri whispered.

“I’d buy your poster in a heartbeat,” PinkCadillac declared in a whisper.

This time Yuuri didn’t make excuses for the other man. He didn’t look away, just whispered, “Thank you,” and kept staring.

PinkCadillac had such a beautiful mouth. It looked soft. He probably wore chapstick regularly. Yuuri wondered what flavour it was and then he wondered what PinkCadillac’s kisses would taste like.

They were very close now. Too close.

Yuuri drew back and gave a little smile. “You’re very nice. Do you – do you want to try taking a photo? I mean: do you want to pose like that poster and I can take a photo of you?”

PinkCadillac coloured. “No, I think I’ll stick to buying your poster, thanks.”

“Thank you.” Yuuri stared down at his hands, feeling foolish. He wanted to change the subject, but what could he change it to? Again, he cursed his lack of ideas.

An awkward silence followed.

Finally, with frequent glances down at his phone, PinkCadillac spoke up. He hesitated, stumbled over his words and lost his thread of thought. He had to stop and restart to get the words out properly. “Do you want to recreate the whole poster? Completely? From…uh, head to toe?”

Yuuri knew what the man was offering. To recreate the full-length poster meant getting naked and then tied up in front of someone he’d only just met. _But when will you get another chance like this? _a voice asked in the back of his head. It was a good question.

“Look,” PinkCadillac said, “I know it seems a little odd, but think of it this way: you’ll get it all for free and…” He stared down at his phone again, blushed and went silent.

_And he wants a picture of me too, _Yuuri realized. The thought flattered him. He watched the frequent embarrassed glances PinkCadillac threw at his picture and the way he kept fanning himself with his hand and felt a wave of endearment come over him.

“It won’t be free, will it?” Yuuri asked, a note of teasing creeping into his voice.

“What?” PinkCadillac raised his eyes. His face was a very beautiful shade of pink.

“You’ll charge me a poster for helping me make the poster,” Yuuri explained.

“Yes!” PinkCadillac exclaimed.

They stared at each other in mute amazement. Perhaps, in other circumstances Yuuri would’ve found it odd or uncomfortable that here was someone who wanted a poster of him, but PinkCadillac was so sweet and sincere that Yuuri was flattered by all the attention he was getting.

PinkCadillac threw another glance at the photo, opened his mouth, closed it and bit his lip. He fidgeted.

Yuuri returned to his seat. He picked up his own phone and tried to read, but his eyes couldn’t focus on the words. All he could think was: _I’m going to get a photo like that poster!_

He raised his eyes and watched PinkCadillac shift in his seat. He had beautiful hands to go along with his beautiful mouth. Was he a model?

Yuuri shifted forward in his seat. “When do you want to do it?”

“What?” He opened his eyes wide and for a moment Yuuri felt as if he was drowning in a bright blue sea.

“The – um – the poster,” Yuuri stammered out, only half aware of the words that were coming out of his mouth.

“Tonight?” The blue eyes wouldn’t let him go. How had he not noticed them before?

Yuuri nodded. “Tonight. I’m free today, anyway.” He remembered then that they were on a train bound for Moscow, that he was going home and he added, “We can go to my place. My old roommate moved out two weeks ago so we’ll have the place all to ourselves.” Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered his search for a new roommate, but all that didn’t matter right now. “I can make us some chicken and rice,” he offered. “I know we’ll be hungry after the train ride.”

“How long does it take to get to your place?” PinkCadillac asked, as if he couldn’t bear to lose a single minute, as if he was on a tight schedule.

“Mmm… About ten minutes?” Yuuri answered with a note of uncertainty in his voice.

PinkCadillac glanced at his watch. “It’s half past 5 now, so we’ll be there around 6:30.”

This time he couldn’t ignore the note of urgency in PinkCadillac’s voice. “Do you need to be somewhere today” Yuuri asked. “We can meet tomorrow, if you like.”

The offer hung between them and for one beautiful moment Yuuri imagined PinkCadillac replying with something like, “I hope we’ll meet tomorrow too,” but he did not such thing.

“No, I’m supposed to… oh, it’s not important,” PinkCadillac waved off his thoughts. “I can go tomorrow,” he told himself.

“Alright.”

They sat in silence, sneaking glances at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking. Several times, PinkCadillac opened his mouth, but always he changed his mind and closed his mouth once more, giving a slight shake of his head.

What was it? What was he too scared to ask? Yuuri couldn’t imagine what it could possibly be.

The train ride felt impossibly long, as if it was never going to end. He wanted to talk about something else. They ought to talk more, Yuuri told himself, but the thought of what they were about to do made all other thoughts impossible.

At last, the train pulled into Leningradskaya Station in Moscow and Yuuri helped PinkCadillac carry his luggage out. He had so many bags that Yuuri couldn’t help thinking that he’d brought his whole life along for the ride.

PinkCadillac must’ve guessed what Yuuri was thinking, because he gave him a weak smile with the words, “Sorry for all this stuff. I’m moving to Moscow, so I brought as much as I could carry with me.”

Moving here. This meant that they could see each other again, if they wanted to. If PinkCadillac wanted to.

_He won’t want to, _Yuuri decided. _Why would he? I need to be honest with myself. I can’t get my hopes up for nothing, I’ll only feel heartbroken in the end._

So he grabbed as many of PinkCadillac’s things as he could carry, he did his best to hold doors open for him, even while his body protested and when they got to Yuuri’s apartment the first thing he did was offer his visitor the chance to take a shower as he hurried to the kitchen to put together a good dinner.

Luckily, cooking was one skill he’d picked up from his old roommate, which meant that when his guest entered the kitchen he was greeted by a table laid with a complete dinner.

“That looks delicious!” he exclaimed and threw a glance at Yuuri. “Did you go to all this trouble just for me?”

Yuuri did his best to act as if all this was nothing, as if he hadn’t begged his neighbour to let him borrow several ingredients to save him from the trouble of running to the store around the corner.

This _was_ nothing. It was just a casual dinner, a dinner given out of plain hospitality to a guest. He wasn’t trying to impress, not at all.

He ignored the voice in the back of his head that told him that he was lying to himself again and pulled out a chair for his guest. “Shall we?”

The man coloured a little, nodded and then stumbled towards the offered seat.

Yuuri continued to play the part of an attentive host as if he’d done this for years.

Dinner could’ve been followed by dessert, but Yuuri had nothing to offer, so they moved on to a different kind of dessert.

“I was thinking,” PinkCadillac began, tracing a circle with his finger on the tablecloth. He bit his lip, as if to take the words back, but Yuuri caught the gesture and understood.

“Did you want to ask for something?” He saw PinkCadillac give a nod and continue to chew on his lip. “What is it?”

“I was thinking… if – if you don’t mind – could you – could you give me a – bite me like a vampire?” PinkCadillac threw Yuuri a quick glance and stared down at his hands.

Yuuri didn’t even stop to consider this. If he was about to live out his own fantasy, then why not help someone else live out theirs? “Sure.”

“Really?”

“It’s only fair, right? After what you’re doing for me, I mean.”

PinkCadillac nodded and continued chewing on his lower lip. Yuuri had the sudden image of those lips on him.

He got up to his feet and saw the way PinkCadillac raised his head. There was something fearful in his eyes, as if he expected Yuuri to change his mind, or lose his temper.

“Come on,” Yuuri offered his arms and PinkCadillac grabbed them to pull himself up. “Let’s do this properly,” Yuuri whispered as soon as the man’s face came near his. He remembered a fic he’d read once that had a vampire in it and the kind of scene that he was sure his guest would appreciate.

He led PinkCadillac over to the window, gently pushed him to the long curtains on one side of it and stroked the exposed skin of the man’s neck with his thumb. The man shuddered under his touch.

He knew what he ought to do next, but biting looked so painful! What if it was all a lie? What if he ended up hurting his guest instead of pleasing him?

Decision made, he reached down and pressed his lips to the bottom of PinkCadillac’s neck instead. PinkCadillac reclined his head and gave a loud gasp.

Yuuri’s mouth trailed up to the man’s jawline where he stopped.

“More…” He was getting hard, Yuuri could feel it.

Only then did Yuuri realize that he’d stuck one leg between those of his partner’s and this was how he could feel his reactions so well.

“Wait!” The man held up a hand in front of Yuuri’s mouth. “I need… I need to know your name, I need something… I want to say it as you do this.”

Yuuri raised his head and their eyes met. He felt a blush colour his cheeks.

The man breathed loudly as if he’d run a marathon. He pulled Yuuri closer. “You don’t have to give me your real name, if you don’t want to,” he whispered and something about his tone made a shudder pass through Yuuri.

“My name…” He licked his dry lips. “…is Yuuri.”

The man’s face turned redder. “Well then, _Yuuri_, why don’t you finish what you started?”

Yuuri stared at the man’s neck as he considered what to do next. PinkCadillac’s fingers dug into his shoulders.

Yuuri pressed a kiss to the man’s jaw. It was always the little things, he thought. One of his hands trailed down the man’s chest, passing over his left nipple more by accident than on purpose. His hand got to the bottom of his shirt and slipped under it.

“Yuuri!”

He snatched his hand away and backed away. “Sorry! I got carried away!”

PinkCadillac trailed a hand over the curtains. “It’s… fine…” he breathed out.

They stared at each other, forgetting what they’d intended to do. PinkCadillac’s chest rose and fell in time with his breathing, which was the only sound in the room.

Yuuri looked away. His gaze swept over the room, as if he was seeing it for the first time. He tried to gather his thoughts, but they refused to listen. _What do I do now? Do I invite him to the bedroom? But he’d just asked me…_ Was it odd to invite someone he’d just met to have sex with him? He didn’t even know his real name! But the moment to ask for it seemed to have passed.

“Do you…” Yuuri swallowed nervously. “Do you want anything? I- I mean a glass of water, or something like… like that?” He didn’t dare meet the man’s eye, feeling extremely foolish.

“Maybe a cold shower,” came the answer, followed by an embarrassed silence.

“Do you… do you want to…?” Yuuri offered, finally meeting PinkCadillac’s eye.

He laughed. “It… it was just a joke. Do you want to… um… make that photo now? The one for your poster?”

Right. How stupid was he? He had to get this over with and let PinkCadillac leave. Wasn’t he in a hurry to get somewhere? He probably had to finish his move.

But taking photos for the poster meant that he had to get ready.

“Do you have lipstick?” PinkCadillac asked, once again guessing Yuuri’s thoughts.

“Hm…” Yuuri considered this, pretending it was just lipstick that he needed for this photo.

“Because I have deep red lipstick that I think will suit you.”

“Um. Thank you.” Yuuri remembered that he had half a drawer filled with makeup, including lipstick in several shades of red and one in purple. But he couldn’t admit that now.

PinkCadillac stepped away to search his bags for the promised lipstick and Yuuri found himself wondering what the man did for a living. He felt embarrassed that the question hadn’t occurred to him earlier. Wasn’t it the first question people asked when they normally first met someone?

_“Good evening, my name is Yuuri Katsuki. What’s yours and what do you do for a living?”_

He remembered several dates that had started in a very similar way to that. Usually it was the other person who asked that question and usually they got very disappointed when they heard the answer. Maybe they didn’t like Yuuri’s job, or maybe they’d formed a guess in their mind when they’d posed the question and were then upset that they hadn’t guessed correctly.

“Here,” PinkCadillac handed it to Yuuri.

Yuuri took it, squaring his shoulders.

“No need to get so tense,” PinkCadillac whispered. “We’re just doing this for fun, right?”

Yuuri stared at him.

PinkCadillac coloured. Well, we don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

“I do want to!” Yuuri protested. “Um… I just…” He hesitated, gathering his courage for what he wanted to say next. “Can you put it on me?” He held the lipstick out. “I’m a little nervous, but maybe this will help me get into character?”

“No problem!”

Yuuri looked around for a chair. As soon as he spotted one, he dropped into it and closed his eyes.

PinkCadillac dropped to his knees before him.

Yuuri felt his breath on his face and didn’t dare open his eyes. The lipstick slid over his lips, just touching them and pulled away.

What was PinkCadillac doing now? Was he looking at Yuuri, or was his back turned so he could put his lipstick away? Yuuri wasn’t going to open his eyes to check.

He drew in a slow breath and pulled his sweater off. His fingers worked their way down the buttons of his shirt, undoing them one by one as if he was all alone and didn’t have an audience. Once done, he let the shirt slip off his shoulders. At last, he opened his eyes.

PinkCadillac was watching him with his mouth slightly open.

Yuuri rose from the chair and pulled off his pants in the same slow way. This time he didn’t drop them on the floor – he handed them to PinkCadillac instead.

PinkCadillac swallowed nervously.

“I’ll go get the rope,” Yuuri whispered.

“Y-you have rope?”

The question made him smile. “Wouldn’t have been much point in doing all this, if I didn’t have any rope, now would there?” He trailed both hands down his chest and watched more blood rise to PinkCadillac’s face.

He didn’t wait for PinkCadillac’s response, but merely turned and walked out of the room, hoping and fearing that his guest noticed that he wasn’t wearing any old underwear, but a thong.

He took his time in his room, as if he couldn’t remember where he’d left the rope, but in reality lingering to blush somewhere PinkCadillac couldn’t see him.

Finally his courage regained, he stepped into the room, holding the rope with both hands.

PinkCadillac’s knees gave way and he kneeled on the floor, as if in worship.

Yuuri stepped in front of him. He draped the rope over one of PinkCadillac’s shoulders and bent over to remove his last piece of clothing.

He held the thong up, considered where to put it and then noticed the breast pocket of PinkCadillac’s shirt. Wasn’t this all about living out their fantasies? And it didn’t really matter what mad thing he did now: they wouldn’t see each other ever again after this.

Yuuri didn’t know why he’d decided that this was it, that they’d never see each other again, but once the thought had occurred to him, he accepted it as if they’d discussed this and agreed on it.

“You can tie me now,” he said and watched PinkCadillac nearly fall over as he tried to get up.

“Sorry!” he apologized and fell over a second time.

Yuuri caught him. “Are you alright? Do you want a drink?”

“I don’t think a drink will help me,” PinkCadillac said and Yuuri wondered what he meant.

“Do you need to lie down?” Yuuri offered. Should he ask if the man was feeling dizzy? Was he supposed to keep asking for symptoms, or was it better to leave it to PinkCadillac to admit what else he was feeling?

“I’m… It’s fine. Really.” PinkCadillac waved his worry away and managed a weak smile. “Don’t worry about me. We have your photo to…um… worry about.”

Right. The poster.

He picked up the rope. “Can you tie me, please?”

PinkCadillac swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down, and gave a single nod.

Yuuri folded his arms behind his back and turned around.

“I’m um… I’ve never done this before,” his guest admitted. “Tell me if it’s… uh… too tight.”

Yuuri _had_ done this before, but he kept quiet. He finally figured out why PinkCadillac kept falling over and stuttering. He didn’t want to describe what he’d done with the rope last time and risk the man fainting in the middle of the room with no one to catch him.

Last time Yuuri had been tied up there had been a pole involved. He remembered how it had pressed into his back. He also remembered the whistles and claps he’d received from an audience hidden behind the stage lights. He’d been dressed then. A trick had let him untie himself and then he’d stripped in front of that whistling audience.

Now the rope criss-crossed over his bare chest and his exposed back.

PinkCadillac had to stand close and Yuuri felt his hands tremble as he coiled the rope around him. The ends met and parted until he reached the bottom of Yuuri’s back where they met again.

“Um…”

Yuuri opened his mouth to give some instructions.

“I…uh… ran out of rope.” He could smell the man’s nervousness.

“You only need to cross over once. Remember that poster?” The question was rhetorical. PinkCadillac obviously remembered that poster very well. And, oh what the heck, “Look, there’s no need to feel embarrassed about this. Tie it down and around, just like in the poster.”

The man said nothing as his hands worked on the rope. Their shaking was making the task almost impossible.

It occurred to Yuuri then that this idea may not have been a very good one. Here he was: naked and tied up with a stranger in his apartment. _What if he tried to steal my stuff? _he suddenly thought. But then the rope and hands were at his lower back once more and Yuuri found that he couldn’t think about anything else.

The rope pressed between his buttocks gently and a hand slid over it, pressing it in.

“Is this –”

Yuuri gasped. Why hadn’t he tried this before? There was no discomfort at all: the rope was soft and now it was pressing into him.

The hands paused at the bottom as PinkCadillac was faced with a choice he hadn’t anticipated: crawl under Yuuri with the rope, or…

“Go around,” Yuuri whispered in a hoarse voice.

The man obeyed and dropped to his knees in front of Yuuri.

Yuuri spread his legs apart.

They stared at each other, suddenly all too aware of what had to be done next.

“May I…?” The question hung in the air.

“What’s your name?” Yuuri asked, the question suddenly very important.

“What?”

“You’re about to be two centimeters away from giving me a blowjob,” Yuuri pointed out. “I think I deserve to know what your name, is at least.”

“Victor.” The answer was barely audible, but Yuuri had been listening very eagerly for it and wasn’t going to miss it.

Yuuri chuckled. “Yes, in a way, I suppose you are…”

Victor’s brow furrowed at this, but Yuuri didn’t explain himself. He could always do that later. “Keep going,” he whispered and braced himself.

Victor shifted closer and reached out with one hand. Yuuri was very aware of how close they were. He felt the blood rise in his cheeks as Victor struggled to catch the end of the rope. Victor’s arm brushed against Yuuri’s thigh.

“Sorry, I…” Victor raised his eyes, turned deep red and looked away.

Yuuri felt as if someone had set fire to his face. _What do I do now?_

“My hands are slippery,” Victor whispered, staring at Yuuri’s thigh as if he was imparting a great secret to it.

“Do you want to go around and…” Yuuri wondered if the rope was long enough for him to reach, “and… give me the end…” It was stupid to get all flustered over this now, but he stood like an idiot and blushed anyway.

“I’ll… I’ll do that…” Victor rose to his feet and circled Yuuri.

Again his fingers followed the rope over and under Yuuri.

“Victor!” Yuuri gasped as the man’s fingers reached the very bottom of his buttocks.

“Sorry!” He snatched his hand away.

_We’re never going to finish at this rate. _And Yuuri found that he didn’t mind at all.

“Sorry! I’ll… I’ll try again.”

Yuuri closed his eyes. He held his breath as the tips of Victor’s fingers slid over his buttocks until they reached the bottom and stopped. He opened his mouth and breathed loudly.

“Um… Yuuri?” Victor whispered, his voice dangerously close. “You can take the rope now.

Yuuri opened his eyes. Two ends of the rope stuck out between his legs. Only then, like an idiot, he remembered that his hands were tied and that there was nothing for him to take the rope with. “Um… I can’t…”

They stood still, unable to decide what to do next.

Then Yuuri had an idea. “Maybe I can hold it with my thighs?”

Victor whispered under his breath, apparently forgetting that he was close enough for Yuuri to hear, “Can you also hold my head with your thighs?”

Yuuri pretended he hadn’t heard those words. How was he supposed to respond to that? He was sure that all of his body’s blood was in his head now.

He felt Victor’s hand move away and realized that his hand had rested between his legs this whole time.

_Maybe we can do something after this, _Yuuri thought. _Will he agree to something? _He wasn’t sure what that something would be, but that didn’t trouble him: they could work something out, he was sure of it.

“You need to um… grab it with your thighs now,” Victor whispered.

Yuuri shifted his legs closer to each other and caught Victor’s hand.

This time Victor went very still.

“Sorry am I squeezing too hard?”

“No…” The word came out in a very low voice.

After what felt like an eternity, Victor pulled his hand away with an apology.

He circled Yuuri again and Yuuri studied his face. Victor loosened his shirt as he kept staring down. Yuuri told himself that Victor was looking at the rope, but he knew this was a lie.

_Do you want to…? _The question went around and around in his mind, but refused to be said.

How long would they be stuck like this?

Finally, Victor seemed to remember himself. He took the two ends of the rope, coiled them up to Yuuri’s hips and tied them to the rope that circled around the bottom of Yuuri’s torso.

_Why does this feel so good? Is it because I can see that he’s staring at my dick the whole time? No, that can’t be it. I think my kink is getting tied up. _He thought about this some more. _And, quite possibly, it’s also hot men staring at my dick._

Victor’s hands lingered centimeters away from Yuuri’s hips, not daring to touch them, but unable to pull away.

_Just do it, _Yuuri thought. _Drop to your knees and do it. I can see that you want to._

“I…” Victor began and Yuuri opened his mouth to say “yes”. “I need a drink.”

“Yes… What?”

Victor’s eyes were still focused on Yuuri’s dick. “I need a drink,” he repeated, as if addressing it. He turned away and sprinted out of the room.

Yuuri remained standing. He wondered if Victor would come back. Then he berated himself for this thought. But as minutes ticked by and Victor didn’t return, he began to suspect that the man had really made a run for it.

He was suddenly aware of how cold it was in this room and wished he’d had something on, or that his arms weren’t tied, so he was free to pull something on.

Finally the sound of footsteps broke the silence and Victor returned. His face was wet. He’d probably splashed cold water on his face.

He paused in the doorway, raised his eyes to Yuuri’s face and kept walking, eyes not leaving Yuuri’s.

_He’s determined not to look down, _Yuuri realized with a twinge of disappointment.

“I suppose I should sit down somewhere,” Yuuri said, feeling his knees tremble under him. The glint in Victor’s eyes was dangerous.

_I’m going to have you after this, _Yuuri decided. _First I’ll have you on your knees in front of me and then…_

Victor pulled out a chair for Yuuri and took his phone out of his pocket.

Yuuri lowered himself slowly onto the chair, not breaking eye contact with Victor the whole time. He remembered the photo Victor had taken of him on the train and did his best to recreate that expression as his legs spread out just enough to be noticeable.

Victor’s mouth dropped open. “I…” His phone slipped out of his hand and tumbled onto the floor with a loud crash, but still he kept staring.

“Your phone!” Yuuri exclaimed.

The spell broke and Victor crouched down to pick his phone up from the floor. He raised his head, met Yuuri’s eye and rushed out of the room for another drink.

Yuuri let out a heavy sigh. This was a bad idea for more reasons than he’d initially thought.

It was starting to get dark outside when Victor returned.

“You don’t have to do this,” Yuuri told him, doing his best to not look seductive. “It’s fine. The photo you took of me on the train is enough.” He wanted to add more. He wanted to suggest that they meet again and take the photo at that other time. He wanted Victor to promise to meet him again.

But Victor interrupted before Yuuri could get that far. “No, no! I promised to take a photo of you, so I have to keep my word.”

Yuuri didn’t argue.

“Um… look at me that way again,” Victor ordered in a trembling voice.

Yuuri posed for the camera and worried about Victor.

A frown appeared on Victor’s face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Can you um… shift forward a little? No, not like that.” He set his phone aside and walked up to Yuuri. He made Yuuri move a little this way and that, tweak his posture and change the expression on his face until he was satisfied with all of them.

That done, he returned to his phone. This time he took several photos of Yuuri from different angles.

“There! Done!” he exclaimed as if he’d just taken an innocent selfie with Yuuri in front of a famous landmark. He joined Yuuri to demonstrate all the photos he’d taken. “What do you think?” he whispered as his finger flicked between the images.

“I think I need you between my legs right now,” Yuuri whispered and realized with a shock that he’d said the words out loud. He raised his head and only then did he notice just how close Victor was.

Victor’s mouth opened.

“That way we both get to live out our fantasies,” Yuuri added in a wave of sudden inspiration. “Didn’t you say that you dreamt about having sex with the person on that poster?”

Instead of an answer, Victor lowered himself to his knees and set his phone down on the floor.

Yuuri spread his legs and shifted forward in his chair.

Victor placed his hands on Yuuri’s thighs and his fingertips trailed slowly over Yuuri’s skin, as if uncertain whether or not he could do this. There was something like awe on his face. He pressed his cheek to one thigh and closed his eyes.

Yuuri brought his legs together, holding Victor’s head with both thighs.

“You’re beautiful,” Victor whispered and caught Yuuri with his mouth.

Yuuri watched, wishing he could put a hand in Victor’s hair. The best he could do was hold Victor in place with his thighs.

Victor’s hands shifted over Yuuri’s thighs until he reached Yuuri’s buttocks.

A gasp escaped from Yuuri’s mouth.

Finally Victor released him and raised his head. “Thank you.” He pressed his nose against Yuuri’s stomach.

They stared into each other’s eyes, unable to look away.

Victor’s fingers scrambled over Yuuri’s hips until he found where he’d tied the ends of the rope and worked them loose. Yuuri’s breathing quickened.

As soon as the rope around him loosened, he freed his arms and pulled his fingers through Victor’s. Victor’s hands slid up Yuuri’s back, fingertips trailing slowly over Yuuri’s skin. Their breathing was the only sound in the room. Yuuri kept it slow, almost hypnotic and Victor breathed in time with him.

The rope slipped off and away. It tumbled onto the ground, having fulfilled its purpose.

“You’re going to spend the whole night with me,” Yuuri decided in a whisper. _And I don’t care if you have to leave tomorrow._

Victor reached up, forgetting that his shoulders were still under Yuuri’s thighs. Yuuri bent down to meet him. They exchanged a long kiss. Yuuri held Victor’s head, fingers burying themselves in his hair. Victor’s lips were soft, even if the taste of the kiss was a little marred.

“Sorry…” Victor whispered, breaking the kiss. “I’ll go wash my mouth.”

“It’s fine,” Yuuri assured him, pressing his forehead against Victor’s and closed his eyes. His heart thumped loudly in his chest. It had been a long time since he’d felt like this.

Victor held him without saying a word. It was so comfortable like this. All of life’s worries faded away, as if they’d never existed.

Victor rubbed Yuuri’s back and Yuuri let out a sound that was halfway between a moan and a sigh.

“When you said the whole night, I didn’t realize you want this,” Victor whispered.

Yuuri raised his head. “Sorry, I –”

“I’m just teasing.” Victor pressed his cheek against Yuuri’s. “It’s been my dream for a long time to do something like this and spend a whole night between a hot man’s thighs.”

A bitter smile appeared on Yuuri’s lips. The words stung, but then – what else could he expect? Victor didn’t know anything about him, so of course to him it would be all about satisfying another kink.

He pulled away. “Let’s go to the bedroom,” he said in a voice that was almost devoid of all emotion.

Victor caught Yuuri’s hand and followed him towards the bedroom. Once they reached the doorway, he stopped and caught Yuuri in a kiss against the doorframe.

This felt even better than the previous kiss. Yuuri let his hands slide up Victor’s arms and come to rest on his shoulders.

Victor shifted forward, his hands on the wall on either side of Yuuri. One of his legs slipped in between Yuuri’s. He broke the kiss and pressed another Yuuri’s jaw.

Yuuri let out a long breath and his hands buried themselves in Victor’s hair.

“Will you have sex with me?” Victor whispered.

Yuuri let out a soft gasp as one of Victor’s hands slid around to stop over his nipples. “Yes…”

Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s collarbone and then another to his nipple. His hand was at Yuuri’s hip now. He lowered himself to his knees, staring up into Yuuri’s face. “It’s the little kisses, isn’t it?”

“Yes…”

Victor rubbed his hands over Yuuri’s hips. “I’m glad that rope didn’t leave any marks. Where did you get it? _Have _you done this before?”

_How can he think about that at a time like this? _Yuuri wondered. “I’ve only used it once,” Yuuri answered. “I got tied to a pole with my clothes on and then I untied myself and stripped.”

He heard the breath catch in Victor’s throat.

A smile tugged at the corners of Yuuri’s mouth. “And I did it all in front of an audience.”

Victor’s eyes went wide. His face turned red.

“And then I danced around the pole for them,” Yuuri concluded.

Still Victor said nothing.

“I was wearing two pasties and a silver thong, but I felt completely naked the whole time,” Yuuri went on, the words spilling out of him on their own. “I only ever gave that performance once. The audience went a little mad after that. There’s a club down the street from there that has all-naked dancers. They tried to recruit me after that. I didn’t agree to it, but…” He trailed off, worried he’d said too much.

None of his exes had been thrilled when they’d found out that their boyfriend was working as a stripper. Some of them knew when they’d started dating, but all of them seemed to be convinced that dating Yuuri meant that Yuuri would quit his job. He didn’t quit. He enjoyed it too much to be able to do that.

“I want you to be on top, please,” Victor whispered. “And tomorrow – or, or when you can – I want you to take me to this club. I want to see you perform. I want to stand at the very front. I want you to drop your clothes on my head when you strip. I want to watch you and know that we’ll meet again. I want…” He swallowed. “I want to be your boyfriend. I’ll worship you. I’ll cook for you. I want to wake up next to you every morning and serve you breakfast in bed. I want you to tell me what you dreamt, or thought, or worried about. I want…” He trailed off.

Yuuri realized his mouth was hanging open. “Really? But… but you barely know me!”

Victor rose to his feet. “I want to get to know you and I want you to know me.” He pulled Yuuri close to him and turned him around the room in a dance. “I want us to go on the cutest dates imaginable and have the hottest sex. I want everything to be perfect!”

“Victor,” Yuuri countered as gently as he could, “real life doesn’t work like that. There’s always silly arguments and misunderstandings. There’s bad days for no reason and things that get in the way. What you’re describing is a fantasy. It’s … fanfiction.”

He laughed. “Oh no! _Not_ fanfiction! I won’t survive one of those slowburns that’s a million years long!”

This made Yuuri raise an eyebrow. “You want to skip to the “I love you”?”

Victor picked Yuuri up, carried him a few steps and lay him down on the bed. “Maybe I do,” he said and pressed a kiss against Yuuri’s lips.

Yuuri pulled him down onto the pillow. He turned them both over to be on top and as they kept kissing, he undid Victor’s clothes.

He wasn’t sure if Victor was naïve, or if he’d said all that to charm Yuuri, but he could worry about it all later. This didn’t require any commitment, he thought as his hand slipped into Victor’s pants.

Victor didn’t want for Yuuri to undress him. He discarded his clothes and dropped onto his back, starting another long kiss. Yuuri’s hand remained between Victor’s legs, sliding around, trying to decide where to go next.

Just as his fingers slipped inside Victor, the man broke the kiss. “I haven’t… ah! I haven’t told you about myself…” He gasped under Yuuri’s touch.

Yuuri pulled his hand away, but Victor caught his elbow. “Please don’t stop. I can talk while you do this.”

Yuuri didn’t argue with that.

“My full name is Victor Nikiforov. Perhaps you’ve heard of me? My name was in the news for a while.”

Yuuri pulled away and sat up, worried about what he was going to hear next.

Victor lay on his bed, his head resting on Yuuri’s pillow and closed his eyes as he pulled his legs to himself and struggled for breath. “I’m…” he placed a hand over his heart, “…well, I used to be a figure skater, but I had a big fight with my coach and an even bigger one with my family.” He opened his eyes and gave Yuuri a sad smile. “You were right to refuse to be my boyfriend. I’m completely useless. I enrolled in a few classes, but I know I’m too stupid to really get anywhere. What can someone like me do with themselves now? All I know is how to figure skate.”

Yuuri sat down on one side and stared at the man spread out before him. Was this really true? Was this some kind of prank?

“Don’t worry,” Victor said bitterly, “I won’t stay long. I’ll go as soon as you tell me to.” He put his hands over his face. “I know it’s all my fault. I’m the one with a terrible personality. Of course it’s me.”

Yuuri remained silent. He didn’t know what to say, or how to offer any comfort. He was convinced that Victor was crying, but when the man took his hands away from his face, it was dry.

A bitter smile appeared on Victor’s lips. “Maybe you’re right and I shouldn’t live in a fantasy, but what if from time to time I want to pretend that everything is perfect?”

How could he answer a question like that?

Yuuri looked away. “I haven’t heard your name before,” he admitted, “but, then, I don’t follow sports.” He dropped down onto his back next to Victor. Folding his arms over his chest and staring up at the ceiling, he confessed, “I do the same thing sometimes. Sometimes I like to imagine that nothing is wrong and things are going exactly how I want them to.” He sighed and turned onto his side to look at Victor. “It’s always so hard to return to the real world afterwards.”

Victor gave another heavy sigh. “I’m just running away.”

“Or trying to start again,” Yuuri corrected.

Victor’s lips twitched in a bitter smile. How often that expression appeared on his face! “You don’t mean that,” he insisted.

“You’re here now. Why not make the best of it?” Yuuri asked, trying to smile. He knew he wasn’t helping. If only he was better at all this!

He pulled the blankets over both of them. “It’s late.” It probably wasn’t, but he wasn’t going to let Victor argue the subject. “Stay here. We’ll figure it out in the morning.”

Victor frowned at Yuuri. “I thought we were going to have sex?”

Yuuri smiled as kindly as he could. “Maybe next time?”

Victor turned away. “Should I go sleep on the couch?” he asked and for a moment Yuuri was sure he would slip out of the bed and leave.

Yuuri turned over and slid up to Victor until their bodies touched. “No, stay here. Please.” He waited for Victor to accept before folding his arms around him.

The following morning Yuuri woke up alone. He turned over and gave a long sigh. What an odd dream! He remembered it all very well: the train ride, the conversation about fanfiction and finally inviting the man over to his room.

The smell of pancakes, coffee and toast invaded the room, filling it up completely. His stomach rumbled. It must have been coming from one of his neighbours. They always got up early and cooked something delicious. He had to get up and make his own breakfast, he knew, but the bed was so warm and comfortable that leaving was impossible.

His bedroom’s door opened and a person came in. It took Yuuri a few seconds to realize it was the person from his dream – no, not dream, from _yesterday_. It had all happened. Actually happened. He’d invited a total stranger over and they’d both opened up their hearts to each other.

Victor was carrying a tray loaded with breakfast. “Good morning. Did someone order room service?”

“Good morning!” Yuuri sat up with a smile. He knew there was sleep in his eyes, but it was too late to do something about it now.

“As promised.” Victor set the tray down on the bed. He was wearing only a pair of pants and Yuuri had to stop himself from staring at his chest. He forced himself to look into the man’s face again. There was no trace of sadness on it and Yuuri wondered how good Victor was at hiding his feelings.

“Thank you.” Yuuri picked up one of the cups and Victor took the other.

They ate in an easy silence as Yuuri replayed their conversation from last night in his head. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to return to it now and he didn’t know what he would say about it either. How could he help Victor? How did anyone help someone else in his situation?

He realized then with some surprise that he _wanted_ to help Victor.

Yuuri shifted over until they were close enough for their shoulders to touch. “What are your plans for today?”

“I’m supposed to see someone about an apartment,” Victor answered, the expression on his face not changing. “I need to find somewhere to live, even if it’s only for a little while.” Now there was a dark cloud on his face.

“Oh.” Yuuri wanted to suggest his own place, but he’d already promised it to someone else. “Is it far from here?” Maybe he could at least help Victor get there.

“I don’t know,” Victor admitted. “I can’t remember the exact address, but I have it saved on my phone!” He produced his phone from his pocket and held it up by way of demonstration.

Yuuri pulled his legs up to his chin. Maybe with time they could move in together. Maybe this way they’d get a chance to get to know each other properly, go on a few dates and figure out if they would work out.

He watched Victor search on his phone. “Aha!” he exclaimed triumphantly and smiled at Yuuri. “What’s your address? I’ll just enter it into Google maps and see how far away we are. Maybe it’s the next building over!”

Yuuri smiled as his heart squeezed painfully in his chest. Knowing his luck, Victor’s new apartment would be on the other side of the city. “We’re on Third Builders’ Street, house number 25, apartment 12.” Yuuri wasn’t sure why he gave his full address. What did it matter which apartment this was?

It _did _matter. He wanted Victor to know where to return to.

Victor raised his head and stared at Yuuri. “Third Builders’ Street, number 25, apartment 12?” he repeated.

“Yes,” Yuuri nodded and panicked that he’d said something wrong.

“My new address is supposed to be Third Builders’ Street, house number 25, apartment 12.” He set his phone down on the bed and turned to face Yuuri with a smile. “My new apartment is here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Also thank you to Ladyofthefl0wers for inspiring the title for this fic (I confess I got really stuck this time). For the longest time, I kept calling it Kinks on a Train haha
> 
> Edit: I forgot to mention that the fics they're reading are for Red, White and Royal Blue. I don't know how many people read that book, but I definitely recommend it!


End file.
